Faraon II/7
Rozdział siódmy Na drugi dzień książę wstał późno, sam wykąpał się i ubrał, i kazał przyjść do siebie Tutmozisowi. Wystrojony, namaszczony wonnościami elegant ukazał się natychmiast, pilnie przypatrując się księciu, aby poznać, w jakim jest humorze, i odpowiednio do tego ułożyć swoją fizjognomię. Ale na twarzy Ramzesa malowało się tylko znużenie. - Cóż - spytał Tutmozisa ziewając - czy jesteś pewny, że urodził mi się syn? - Mam tę wiadomość od świętego Mefresa. - Oho!... Od jakże to dawna prorocy zajmują się moim domem? - Od czasu kiedy wasza dostojność okazujesz im swoją łaskę. - Tak?... - spytał książę i zamyślił się. Przypomniał sobie wczorajszą scenę w świątyni Astoreth i porównywał ją z podobnymi zjawiskami w świątyni Hator. "Wołano na mnie - mówił do siebie - i tu, i tam. Ale tam moja cela była bardzo ciasna i grube mury, tu zaś wołający, a właściwie Kama mogła schować się za kolumnę i szeptać... Wreszcie tu było strasznie ciemno, a w mojej celi widno..." Nagle rzekł do Tutmozisa: - Kiedyż się to stało? - Kiedy urodził się dostojny syn twój?... Podobno już z dziesięć dni temu... Matka i dziecko zdrowe, doskonale wyglądają... Przy urodzeniu był sam Menes, lekarz twojej czcigodnej matki i dostojnego Herhora... - No, no... - odparł książę i znowu myślał: "Dotykano mnie tu i tam jednakowo zręcznie... Czy była jaka różnica?... Zdaje się, że była, może dlatego, że tu byłem, a tam nie byłem przygotowany na zobaczenie cudu... Ale tu pokazano mi drugiego m n i e, czego tam nie potrafili zrobić... Bardzo mądrzy są kapłani!... Ciekawym, kto mnie tak dobrze udawał, bożek czy człowiek?... O, bardzo mądrzy są kapłani i nawet nie wiem, którym z nich lepiej wierzyć: naszym czy fenickim?..." - Słuchaj, Tutmozis - rzekł głośno - słuchaj, Tutmozis... Trzeba, ażeby tu przyjechali... Muszę przecie zobaczyć mego syna... Nareszcie już nikt nie będzie miał prawa uważać się za lepszego ode mnie... - Czy zaraz mają przyjechać dostojna Sara z synem?... - A niech przyjadą jak najprędzej, jeżeli tylko zdrowie im pozwoli. W granicach pałacu jest dużo wygodnych budowli. Trzeba wybrać miejsce wśród drzew, zaciszne i chłodne, gdyż nadchodzi czas upałów... Niechże i ja pokażę światu mego syna!... I znowu wpadł w zadumę, która nawet zaczęła niepokoić Tutmozisa. "Tak, mądrzy są! - myślał Ramzes. - Że lud oszukują, nawet grubymi sposobami, o tym wiedziałem. Biedny święty Apis! Ile on ukłuć dostaje w czasie procesji, kiedy chłopi leżą przed nim na brzuchach... Ale ażeby oszukiwali mnie, temu bym nie uwierzył... Głosy bogów, niewidzialne ręce, człowiek oblewany smołą to były przegrywki!... Po czym nastąpiła pieśń Pentuera: o ubytku ziemi i ludności, o urzędnikach, Fenicjanach, a wszystko - ażeby obmierzić mi wojnę..." - Tutmozisie - rzekł nagle. - Padam przed tobą na twarz... - Trzeba powoli ściągnąć pułki z nadmorskich miast - tutaj... Chcę zrobić przegląd i wynagrodzić ich wierność. - A my, szlachta, nie jesteśmy ci wierni? - spytał zmięszany Tutmozis. - Szlachta i wojsko to jedno. - A nomarchowie, urzędnicy?... - Wiesz, Tutmozis, że nawet i urzędnicy są wierni - mówił książę. - Co mówię, nawet Fenicjanie!... Chociaż na wielu innych stanowiskach są zdrajcy... - Przez bogi, ciszej!... - szepnął Tutmozis i lękliwie wyjrzał do drugiej komnaty. - Oho!... - śmiał się książę - skądże ta trwoga? Więc i dla ciebie nie jest tajemnicą, że mamy zdrajców... - Wiem, o kim wasza dostojność mówisz - odparł Tutmozis - bo zawsze byłeś źle uprzedzony... - Do kogo?... - Do kogo!... Domyślam się. Ale sądziłem, że po ugodzie z Herhorem, po długim pobycie w świątyni... - Cóż świątynia?... I tam, i w całym zresztą kraju przekonywałem się zawsze o jednym, że najlepsze ziemie, najdzielniejsza ludność i niezmierne bogactwa nie są własnością faraona... - Ciszej!... ciszej!... - szeptał Tutmozis. - Ależ ciągle milczę, ciągle mam twarz pogodną, więc pozwól mi się wygadać choć ty... Zresztą nawet w najwyższej radzie miałbym prawo powiedzieć, że w tym Egipcie, który niepodzielnie należy do mego ojca ja jego następca i namiestnik, musiałem pożyczyć sto talentów od jakiegoś tyryjskiego książątka... Nie jestże to hańba!... - Ale skądże ci to dziś przyszło?... - szeptał Tutmozis, pragnąc jak najrychlej zakończyć niebezpieczną rozmowę. - Skąd?... - powtórzył książę i umilkł, aby znowu pogrążyć się w zadumie. "Niewiele jeszcze znaczyłoby - myślał - gdyby tylko mnie oszukiwali: jestem dopiero następcą faraona i nie do wszystkich tajemnic mogę być dopuszczany. Ale kto mi powie, że oni w taki sam sposób nie postępowali z moim czcigodnym ojcem?... Trzydzieści kilka lat ufał im nieograniczenie, korzył się przed cudami, składał hojne ofiary bogom, po to... ażeby jego majątek i władza przeszła w ręce ambitnych filutów... I nikt mu oczu nie otworzył... Boć faraon nie może, jak ja, wchodzić w nocy do świątyń fenickich, bo w końcu do jego świątobliwości nikt nie ma przystępu... A kto mnie dziś zapewni, że kapłaństwo nie dąży do obalenia tronu, jak to powiedział Hiram?... Wszakże ojciec ostrzegł mnie, że Fenicjanie są najprawdomówniejsi, gdy mają w tym interes. I z pewnością, że mają interes, ażeby nie być wypędzonymi z Egiptu i nie dostać się pod władzę Asyrii... Asyria, stado wściekłych lwów!... Kędy oni przejdą, nic nie zostanie oprócz zwalisk i trupów, jak po pożarze!... Nagle Ramzes podniósł głowę: z daleka doleciał go odgłos fletów i rogów. - Co to znaczy? - zapytał Tutmozisa. - Wielka nowina!... - odparł dworak z uśmiechem. - Azjaci witają znakomitego pielgrzyma, aż z Babilonu... - Z Babilonu?... Kto on?... - Nazywa się Sargon... - Sargon?... - przerwał książę. - Sargon!... aha! cha!... - zaczął się śmiać. - Czymże on jest?... - Ma być wielkim dostojnikiem na dworze króla Assara. Prowadzi ze sobą dziesięć słoni, stada najpiękniejszych rumaków pustynnych, tłumy niewolników i sług. - A po co on tu przyjeżdża? - Pokłonić się cudownej bogini Astoreth, którą czci cała Azja - odparł Tutmozis. - Cha!... cha!... cha!... - śmiał się książę przypomniawszy sobie zapowiedź Hirama o przyjeździe asyryjskiego posła. - Sargon... cha!... cha!... Sargon, powinowaty króla Assara, zrobił się nagle tak pobożnym, że na całe miesiące puszcza się w niewygodną podróż, byle uczcić boginią Astoreth w Pi-Bast... Ależ w Niniwie znalazłby większych bogów i uczeńszych kapłanów... Cha!... cha! cha! Tutmozis ze zdumieniem patrzył na księcia. - Co tobie, Ramzesie?... - Oto cud! - mówił książę - jakiego chyba nie zapisały kronikí żadnej świątyni... Tylko pomyśl, Tutmozisie... W chwili gdy najbardziej zastanawiasz się nad pytaniem: w jaki sposób złapać złodzieja, który cię wciąż okrada? - w takiej chwili - ów złodziej znowu pakuje ręce do twojej skrzyni, w twoich oczach, przy tysiącu świadków... Cha! cha! cha!... Sargon - pobożny pielgrzym!... - Nic nie rozumiem... - szeptał zakłopotany Tutmozis. - I nie potrzebujesz rozumieć - odparł namiestnik. - Zapamiętaj tylko, że Sargon przyjechał tu na pobożne praktyki do świętej Astoreth... - Zdaje mi się, że wszystko, o czym mówisz - rzekł zniżając głos Tutmozis - że wszystko to są rzeczy bardzo niebezpieczne... - Toteż nie wspominaj o nich nikomu. - Że ja nie wspomnę, tego chyba jesteś pewny, ale czy ty, książę, sam się nie zdradzisz... Jesteś prędki jak błyskawica... Następca położył mu rękę na ramieniu. - Bądź spokojny - rzekł patrząc mu w oczy. - Obyście mi tylko dochowali wierności, wy, szlachta i wojsko, a zobaczycie dziwne wypadki i... skończą się dla was ciężkie czasy!... - Wiesz, że zginiemy na twój rozkaz - odparł Tutmozis kładąc rękę na piersiach. Na jego obliczu była tak niezwykła powaga, iż książę zrozumiał, wreszcie nie po raz pierwszy, że w tym rozhukanym elegancie kryje się dzielny mąż, na którego mieczu i rozumie można polegać. Od tej pory książę nigdy już nie prowadził z Tutmozisem tak dziwnej rozmowy. Ale wierny przyjaciel i sługa odgadł, że poza przyjazdem Sargona kryją się jakieś wielkie interesa państwowe, samowolnie rozstrzygane przez kapłanów. Zresztą od pewnego czasu cała egipska arystokracja, nomarchowie, wyżsi urzędnicy i dowódcy, bardzo cicho, ale to bardzo cicho, szeptali między sobą, że nadchodzą ważne wypadki. Fenicjanie bowiem pod przysięgą dochowania tajemnicy opowiadali im o jakowychś traktatach z Asyrią, przy których Fenicja zginie, a Egipt okryje się hańbą i bodaj że kiedyś stanie się lennikiem Asyrii. Wzburzenie między arystokracją było ogromne, lecz nikt się nie zdradził. Owszem, zarówno na dworze następcy, jak i u nomarchów Dolnego Egiptu, bawiono się doskonale. Można było sądzić, że wraz z gorącem spadło na nich szaleństwo nie tylko zabaw, ale rozpusty. Nie było dnia bez igrzysk, uczt i triumfalnych pochodów, nie było nocy bez iluminacji i wrzasków. Nie tylko w Pi-Bast, ale w każdym mieście wytworzyła się moda przebiegania ulic z pochodniami, muzyką, a nade wszystko z pełnymi dzbanami. Wpadano do domów i wyciągano śpiących mieszkańców na pijatykę, a że Egipcjanie mieli duży pociąg do hulanek, więc bawił się, kto żył. Przez czas pobytu Ramzesa w świątyni Hator Fenicjanie zdjęci jakimś panicznym strachem spędzali dnie na modlitwach i wszystkim odmawiali kredytu. Lecz po rozmowie Hirama z namiestnikiem pobożność i ostrożność nagle opuściła Fenicjan i zaczęli panom egipskim hojniej udzielać pożyczek aniżeli kiedykolwiek. Takiej obfitości złota i towarów, jaka zapanowała w Dolnym Egipcie, a nade wszystko tak małych procentów, nie pamiętali najstarsi ludzie. Surowy i mądry stan kapłański zwrócił uwagę na szaleństwa najwyższych klas społecznych. Lecz omylili się w ocenianiu jego źródeł, a święty Mentezufis, który co kilka dni wysyłał raport do Herhora, wciąż donosił mu, że następca, znudzony praktykami religijnymi w świątyni Hator, bawi się teraz bez pamięci, a wraz z nim cała arystokracja. Dostojny minister nawet nie odpowiadał na te wzmianki, co dowodziło, że hulatykę księcia uważa za rzecz naturalną, a może nawet pożyteczną. Przy takim nastroju najbliższego otoczenia Ramzes zyskał dużo swobody. Prawie każdego wieczora, gdy przepici winem dworzanie zaczynali tracić świadomość, książę - wymykał się z pałacu. Okryty ciemnym burnusem oficera, przebiegał puste ulice i wydostawał się za miasto, do ogrodów świątyni Astoreth. Tam odnajdywał swoją ławkę naprzeciw pałacyku Kamy i ukryty między drzewami patrzył na płonące pochodnie, słuchał śpiewu wielbicieli kapłanki i - marzył o niej. Księżyc wschodził coraz później, zbliżając się do nowiu, noce były szare, efekta świetlne przepadły, ale Ramzes mimo to wciąż widział jasność owej pierwszej nocy i słyszał namiętne strofy Greka. Nieraz powstawał z ławki, ażeby wprost pójść do mieszkania Kamy, ale ogarniał go wstyd. Czuł on, że nie wypada następcy tronu ukazywać się w domu kapłanki, którą odwiedzał każdy pielgrzym, byle złożył hojniejszą dla świątyni ofiarę. Co dziwniejsza - bał się, ażeby widok Kamy, otoczonej dzbanami i nieszczęśliwymi wielbicielami, nie zatarł mu cudownego obrazu księżycowej nocy. Wówczas gdy ją przysłał Dagon, ażeby odwrócić gniew księcia, Kama wydała się Ramzesowi młodą dziewczyną, dosyć powabną, dla której jednak można nie stracić głowy. Lecz gdy pierwszy raz w życiu on, wódz i namiestnik, musiał siedzieć pod domem kobiety, gdy go rozmarzyła noc, gdy usłyszał gorące oświadczyny innego mężczyzny, wtedy, także pierwszy raz w życiu, zrodziło się w nim szczególne uczucie: mięszanina pożądania, tęsknoty i zazdrości. Gdyby mógł mieć Kamę na każde zawołanie, sprzykrzyłaby się mu bardzo prędko, a może nawet nie ubiegałby się za nią. Ale śmierć stojąca na progu jej sypialni, zakochany śpiewak, a nareszcie to upokarzające stanowisko najwyższego dostojnika wobec kapłanki, wszystko to wytwarzało sytuację Ramzesowi dotychczas nie znaną, a więc ponętną. I oto dlaczego, prawie co wieczór, od dziesięciu dni przychodził do ogrodów bogini Astoreth zasłaniając twarz wobec przechodniów. Pewnego wieczoru, kiedy na uczcie w swoim pałacu wypił dużo wina, Ramzes wymknął się ze stanowczym zamiarem. Powiedział sobie, że dzisiaj wejdzie do mieszkania Kamy, a jej wielbiciele - niech sobie śpiewają pod oknami. Szedł prędko przez miasto, lecz w ogrodach należących do świątyni zwolnił kroku: znowu bowiem uczuł wstyd. "Czy słyszano kiedykolwiek - myślał - ażeby następca faraona biegał za kobietami jak biedny pisarz, który znikąd nie może pożyczyć dziesięciu drachm? Wszystkie przychodziły do mnie, więc i ta powinna przyjść..." I już chciał wrócić. "A jednak ta nie może przyjść - mówił w duchu - gdyż zabiliby ją..." Stanął i wahał się. "Kto by ją zabił?... Hiram, który w nic nie wierzy, czy Dagon, który już sam nie wie, czym jest?... Tak, ale jest tu mnóstwo innych Fenicjan i przewijają się setki tysięcy pielgrzymów fanatycznych i dzikich. W oczach tych głupców Kama odwiedzając mnie popełniłaby świętokradztwo Więc znowu poszedł w stronę pałacyku kapłanki. Ani pomyślał, że jemu grozić tu może niebezpieczeństwo. Jemu, który nie wydobywając miecza, samym spojrzeniem cały świat może powalić do swych stóp. On, Ramzes, i niebezpieczeństwo!... Gdy książę wyszedł spośród drzew, spostrzegł, że dom kapłanki jest bardziej oświetlony i hałaśliwszy niż zwykle. Istotnie w pokojach i na tarasach było pełno gości, a i dokoła pałacyku kręcił się tłum. "Co to za banda?" - pomyślał książę. Zebranie było niecodzienne. Niedaleko stał ogromny słoń dźwigający na grzbiecie złoconą lektykę z purpurowymi frankami. Obok słonia rżało, kwiczało i w ogóle niecierpliwiło się kilkanaście koni o grubych szyjach i nogach, z przewiązanymi u dołu ogonami, z metalowymi niby-hełmami na głowach. Między niespokojnymi, prawie dzikimi zwierzętami kręciło się kilkudziesięciu ludzi, jakich Ramzes jeszcze nie widział. Mieli oni kudłate włosy, wielkie brody, śpiczaste czapki z klapami na uszach. Jedni byli odziani w długie szaty z grubego sukna, spadające do kostek, inni w krótkie surduty i spodnie, a niektórzy - w buty z cholewami. Wszystko to było uzbrojone w miecze, łuki i włócznie. Na widok tych cudzoziemców, silnych, niezgrabnych, śmiejących się ordynaryjnie, cuchnących łojem i gadających nieznanym a twardym językiem, w księciu zagotowało się. Jak lew, kiedy zobaczy obce zwierzę, choć niegłodny, zabiera się jednak do skoku, tak Ramzes, chociaż ludzie ci nic mu nie zawinili, uczuł do nich straszną nienawiść. Drażnił go ich język, ich ubiory, ich zapach, nawet ich konie. Krew uderzyła mu do głowy i sięgnął po miecz, aby wpaść na tych ludzi i wymordować ich i ich zwierzęta. Ale ocknął się. "Set rzucił na mnie urok?..." - pomyślał. W tej chwili przeszedł koło niego nagi Egipcjanin w czepcu na głowie i opasce dokoła bioder. Książę czuł, że ten człowiek jest mu miły, nawet drogi w tej chwili, bo to Egipcjanin. Wydobył z worka złoty pierścionek wartości kilkunastu drachm i dał go niewolnikowi. - Słuchaj - spytał - co to za ludzie? - Asyryjczycy - szepnął Egipcjanin i nienawiść błysnęła mu w oczach. - Asyryjczycy!... - powtórzył książę. - Więc to są Asyryjczycy?... A co oni tu robią?... - Ich pan, Sargon, zaleca się do kapłanki, do świętej Kamy, a oni go pilnują... Oby ich trąd stoczył, świńskich synów... - Możesz odejść. Nagi człowiek nisko ukłonił się Ramzesowi i pobiegł zapewne do kuchni. "Więc to są Asyryjczycy?... - myślał książę przypatrując się dziwacznym postaciom i wsłuchując w nienawistny, choć niezrozumiały język. - Więc Asyryjczycy już są nad Nilem, ażeby zbratać się z nami czy oszukać nas, a ich dostojnik Sargon zaleca się do Kamy?..." Zawrócił do domu. Jego rozmarzenie zgasło przy blasku nowej, choć dopiero budzącej się namiętności. On, człowiek szlachetny i łagodny, poczuł śmiertelną nienawiść do odwiecznych wrogów Egiptu, z którymi zetknął się po raz pierwszy. Kiedy po opuszczeniu świątyni Hator i rozmowie z Hiramem począł rozmyślać o rozpoczęciu wojny z Azją, to były tylko rozmyślania. Egipt potrzebował ludzi, a faraon skarbów, a że wojna była najłatwiejszym sposobem zdobycia ich, że wreszcie dogadzała jego potrzebie sławy, więc projektował sobie wojnę. Ale w tej chwili nie obchodziły go skarby, niewolnicy ani sława, bo odezwał się w nim potężniejszy nad wszystko głos nienawiści. Faraonowie tak długo walczyli z Asyryjczykami, obie strony tyle przelały krwi, walka tak głębokie zapuściła korzenie w serca, że książę na sam widok żołnierzy asyryjskich chwytał za miecz. Zdawało się, że wszystkie duchy poległych wojowników, wszystkie ich trudy i cierpienia zmartwychwstały w duszy królewskiego dziecięcia i wołały o zemstę. Gdy książę wrócił do pałacu, wezwał Tutmozisa. Jeden z nich był przepity, drugi wściekły. - Czy wiesz, com teraz widział? - rzekł książę do ulubieńca. - Może który z kapłanów... - szepnął Tutmozis. - Widziałem Asyryjczyków... O bogowie!... Com ja uczuł... Cóż to za podły lud... Ciała ich, od stóp do głów okręcone wełną jak dzikich zwierząt, śmierdzą starym łojem, a co to za mowa, jakie brody, włosy!... Szybko chodził po komnacie, zadyszany, rozgorączkowany. - Myślałem - mówił Ramzes - że pogardzam złodziejstwami pisarzy, obłudą nomarchów, że nienawidzę chytrych i ambitnych kapłanów... Miałem wstręt do Żydów i lękałem się Fenicjan... Ale dziś przekonywam się, że tamto były zabawki. Teraz dopiero wiem, co to jest nienawiść, kiedym zobaczył i usłyszał Asyryjczyków, teraz rozumiem, dlaczego pies rozdziera kota, który mu przeszedł drogę... - Do Żydów i Fenicjan przywykłeś, wasza dostojność, Asyryjczyków spotkałeś po raz pierwszy - wtrącił Tutmozis. - Głupstwo Fenicjanie!... - ciągnął jakby do siebie książę. - Fenicjanin, Filistyn, Saszu, Libijczyk, nawet Etiopa, to jakby członkowie naszej rodziny. Kiedy nie płacą danin, gniewamy się na nich, gdy zapłacą, zapominamy... Ale Asyryjczyk jest to coś tak obcego, tak wrogiego, że... Nie będę szczęśliwym, dopóki nie ujrzę pola zasłanego ich trupami, dopóki nie naliczę ze sto tysięcy odciętych rąk... Tutmozis nigdy nie widział Ramzesa w podobnym nastroju. Faraon II/7